The Rescue Ranger's New Groove (2000)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and animal style of 2000 Disney film, "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: *Kuzco (Human) - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Kuzco (Llama) - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Theme Song Guy - Yogi Bear *1st Guard - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Old Man - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Man for Bride Choosing - Professor Heinrich Von Squawkencluck (Danger Mouse) *Brides - Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Miss Piggy (The Muppets), Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker's Live and Reloaded), Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) and Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Pacha - Mighty Mouse *2nd Guard - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Yzma - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Katrina) *Kronk - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Peasant near Yzma - Bartok (Anastasia) *Announcer for Pacha - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Adrimal DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) *Chicha - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Chaca - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) *Tipo - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Misty the Llama as herself *Bucky the Squirrel - Drutt (The Trap Door) *Jaguars - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Crocodiles as themselves *Bees - Troublesome Trucks (Thomas and Friends) *Bird Bingo - Willie Wagtail (Dot and the Kangaroo) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Man giving thumbs up - Keswick (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *The Birthday Singers - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Llamas as themselves *2 Men at Checkboard - Alvin and Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *The Woman with Pinata - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *The Childen with Pinata - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound), Rita the Fox (Hugo: The Movie Star), Whisper (The Animals of Farthing Wood), Miles 'Tails' Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *The Guards - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *The Guard in Warthog Form - Bobo the Bear (The Muppets) *The Guard in Lizard Form - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *The Guard in Ostrich Form - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) *The Guard in Octopus Form - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *The Guard in Gorilla Form - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *The Guard in Cow Form - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Cedric Tortoise (Tales of Aesop) *Kuzco (Bird) - Flicky the Bird (Sonic Adventure) *Kuzco (Whale) - Ecco the Dolphin *Yzma (Kitten) - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *The 3rd Guard - Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *The Trampoline Owner - Colonel K (Danger Mouse) *Chicha's Baby - Polly Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Kronk's Scouts - Wellington (The Wombles), Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig), Peppa Pig, Kitty Kuddles (Noveltoons) and Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Scenes: *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 1-Opening/"Perfect World" *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 2-Mighty Mouse's Arrival/The Rescue Ranger's Advisor *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 3-Chitopia *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 4-Catrina's Revenge *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 5-A Diabolical Dinner *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 6-Finishing the Job *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 7-Mighty Mouse Returns Home *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 8-Demon Lamb! *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 9-Into the Jungle/Mighty Mouse to the Rescue *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 10-The Transition of Power *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 11-Battle at the Bridge *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 12-In Hot Pursuit *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 13-Mudka's Meat Hut *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 14-A Llama Alone/Friends, Finally *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 15-Playtime at Mighty Mouse's House *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 16-The Chase *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 17-Catrina Confronts Chip/Larry the Lamb *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 18-A Mix-Up of Vials *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 19-Catrina's Bear Cub Form *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 20-A Whole New Groove *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 21-End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Part 22-End Credits (Part 2) Trailer/Transcript: *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Trailer/Transcript Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Yogi's Lost Ark *Yogi's Gang *Hey There It's Yogi Bear! *Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper *Danger Mouse *The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets from Space *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted *Muppets Tonight *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Raw Toonage *TaleSpin *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures *Mighty Mouse in The Great Space Chase *Classic Mighty Mouse Shorts *My Little Pony: Escape to Katrina *The Wombles *Anastasia *Bartok the Magnificent *Atomic Betty *A Tale of Tooth Fairies *The Trap Door *Farce of the Penguins *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Dot and the Kangaroo *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Totally Spies! *The Chipmunk Adventure *Robin Hood *The Fox and the Hound *Hugo: The Movie Star *The Animals of Farthing Wood *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *A Bug's Life *Tales of Aesop *Sonic Adventure *Ecco the Dolphin *Angelina Ballerina *Peppa Pig *Noveltoons Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs